The present invention relates to a clipping distortion controlling circuit, and in particular to a clipping distortion circuit for controlling generated from a light-emitting element in an optical transmitter used for an optical CATV (Cable Television) system in which both a digital signal and an analog signal are transmitted simultaneously.